Ninja Spirit
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Things change....though some don't. Grandpa has done something that could change the boys' lives...forever. Three girls, three boys and two amazing sensei's must find a way to get off the island and soon...before its too late. PERM HIATUS
1. Ninja Prol

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure  
  
  
Author Notes: Hi everyone. This story is dedicated to the amazing ninjas Colt, Tum Tum, and of course Rocky. I admit this is somewhat of a Mary Sue. I tried my best to be original but I can't be perfect can I? Wait…don't answer that. I love the 3 Ninjas movie and don't claim to own any of them; there I said it happy? *Wards of evil lawyers with garlic breath* But I don't have the patience to say it anymore so this is my OFFICIAL disclaimer.   
Now first of I would like to introduce my characters. They are Grandpa Mori's old friend Mr. Corey Miller's daughters. They play counter parts to original characters.  
I'll put them from oldest to youngest and beside them I shall put their counterpart and information.   
  
Ninja Name: Ruby   
Counter: Samuel Douglas a.k.a. Rocky   
  
Ninja Name: Storm  
Counter: Jeffery Douglas a.k.a. Colt  
  
Ninja Name: Natter  
Counter: Michael Douglas a.k.a. Tum Tum  
  
Well go on and read my story oh and don't forget to review! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^  
Angelfish-Smile  
Oh yes and real names will be revealed in story. There'll be a whole chapter about the names. 


	2. Ninja 1

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure  
Part 1: Changing Life's   
******  
On the East Coast…Tampa Bay  
"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The constant thumps of the girl's small feet pounded throughout the whole house. Then as if a switch had been hit it stopped and another girls scream was heard.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MY HAIR!"   
Downstairs Mr. Corey J. Miller sipped his tea, reading the newspaper, not even acknowledging the girls' screaming. He sighed and folded the paper in half, stood up, and put it under his arm. He slowly walked over to the front door and opened it he stood there and held out his hand. Just then three blurs, one orange one purple and one pink came dashing down the stairs.   
The three blurs came to a halt right by him. The first jumped up into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye Papo!" She jumped back down her two ponytails slapping her in the face as she did so. She dashed out the door pulling on a pair of roller blades as she did so.   
The second girl hugged him quickly, "See ya!," Before running out the door her roller blades already on, pulling her long hair into a bun, "YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY JOURNAL BACK OR I'M GONNA POUND YOU!" Mr. Miller laughed and hugged the last girl.  
"Bye Dad." She ran out the door and leaned down to latch her roller blades on "See ya later!"  
"You three be good! I don't want to get a call from the principal again about fights, talking or flirting in school!" The girls ignored him and started skating down the road. Mr. Miller sighed and scratched his head, "I don't see why I always say that. They never listen to me."  
The three girls stopped about a block later. The older one grabbed the light pole and spun around in a circle, "So what are we gonna do today?"  
The small one laughed and plopped to the ground and tugged on her own ponytails, "Maybe we could go to the beach. I hear there are killer waves today."  
The light brown haired girl, in purple, sighed, "I don't know….I mean it is getting kind of boring skipping school. Maybe we should go. Besides don't you have that big test in Math today Natter?"  
Natter looked up from her place on the ground, and stuck her tongue out, "Yeah well Math sucks."  
"I agree with you there. I don't want to go to school. I mean Josh and his goons won't leave me alone and its getting kind of annoying." The elder crossed her arms.   
"Why don't you just sock 'em one? Right in the kisser! Pow!" The medium sized girl punched the air.  
"Storm, Storm, Storm." The older girl sighed, "What have we told you about that. We aren't supposed to fight in school. Mr. Miller said if you get in one more fight he's going to send us off to military camp and then you know what will happen? They'll shave our beautiful hair off! Ruby does not like being bald!" She whimpered and stroked her own hair, looking conceited instead of the innocent look she was looking for.   
Storm made a fist and punched the pole. Ruby and Natter gulped, as an imprint appeared on it, "I don't care, see if those idiots can get near me with those clippers. I'll show them." She kicked the pole and it bent in half.   
The other two girls backed up a little just as a yellow bus pulled up beside them. The doors opened and the bus driver haled them in, "Come on time for school."  
The girls sighed at being caught and walked onto the bus. The kids stopped their conversations and then started whispering to each other. One of the older students stood up and pointed at them, "Look it's the freak sisters!"   
Ruby grabbed Storm by the collar as she dove towards him. She reached her hands out, he was just out of her reach, "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll tear him to shreds! I'll…."  
"Sit down you three!" The girls looked back at the bus driver and slowly sat down in the empty booth. All the people around them made noises of disagreement. One even went as far as yelling to the bus driver, "You're letting that trash on the bus?! My father's gonna here about this!"  
Natter sunk down in her seat. But Ruby just sat up straighter. Storm's eyes went red and she looked as if she was about to dive towards the nearest person and bite their head off.   
  
California….  
"Come on Colt give it back!" Tum Tum jumped up and tried to grab the bag of tootsie rolls from his brother.   
"Tum Tum, what are you doing? Your diet was going so well. You've lost so much weight." Rocky mocked angrily as Colt tossed the bag to him.  
Tum Tum stopped and sighed in defeat, "Ok fine." Rocky and Colt smirked and high fived each other. At their disadvantage Tum Tum snatched the bag from Rocky and dug in.   
"Ah sweet candy!" Just then Mr. Douglas came in then kitchen. Colt yawned in boredom and leaned back on the counter.  
"Hello boys!" The boys nodded to their father.  
"Hi dad." Tum Tum mumbled through his filled mouth. Mr. Douglas sighed as he saw the bag of candy.   
"Tum Tum, why? Your diet was going so well. You lost so much wait and now your pigging out." Colt and Rocky laughed as Mr. Douglas said almost the same thing Rocky had just said to an angered Tum Tum. Mr. Douglas looked at his sons strangely but smiled, "Are you excited about the move?"  
"Oh yes! I still can't believe your doing this. I mean its so close to grandpa!" Rocky murmured in excitement.  
"Yes well I have gotten use to it now. Your grandfather is a big part of your life…" He looked them in the eyes, "And so is Ninjitsu. I respect that now. And I would be honored to have my boys be trained by such a great person." Rocky and Colt looked at each other and smiled. "Well boys I hope your are all packed because tomorrow were leaving."  
"We know dad you've told us tons of times." Colt said and patted his dad on the back. Rocky smiled and looked his brother in the eye. The sudden growth burst Colt had made him almost as tall as himself, just by a few inches, and from what it seemed Colt was still growing. His voice had become deeper and his hair, which had grown quite a bit, was now shorter from the haircut he had just gotten the other day. It reached just above his ears and had the same 'look' he had all his adolescent years. Rocky had tried to convince him to get a new look but Colt had stubbornly refused.   
But Colt wasn't the only Douglas that had changed. Tum Tum, the once chubby boy, ok so he was still a little chubby…had lost at least 15 pounds. His hair had gone from its dark brown to a lighter brown and he, like Colt, had grown taller also. He wasn't far as tall as Colt or Rocky, but compared to his small size he once had been. You see Tum had gone in reverse; before Ninjitsu he had been an ok height and then over the years he had gotten shorter and then just this last month he had grown taller. (AN: Ok I just wanted to say, did any one notice that Tum Tum got shorter in each movie? That kinda freaks me….^_^)  
"Yes well are sure your ok with the move? I mean we'll be leaving all your friends. You'll have to start all over." As the boys sighed and realized their father wasn't going to give up until they said they were bothered by it. Truth be told Mr. Douglas was the one who was scared. He didn't want to change his work place. He had earned a name for himself here. But there HE would have to start over.  
Mr. Douglas shook his head, "Your mother should be home any mi…. I'll get it." Mr. Douglas ran and picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello…Oh yes…. Tomorrow, that's right…. Oh really…that sounds…. Oh don't worry I won't tell them…. It's going to be great…that's wonderful…they'll love to…. oh I'm excited for them! What a surprise…. Yes you'll meet us right? Ok see you tomorrow night." The boys looked at their father fascinated, he smiled, "That was your grandfather…he says that you should be ready to…well I can't tell you, But he did tell me I could tell you this: A Ninja should expect the unexpected. Be ready for a whole new adventure."   
The boys all looked at their father once more before running upstairs intent on figuring out what was planned for tomorrow.   
  
Back in Tampa Bay…  
Mr. Miller sat in his study meditating. He freed his mind of all its worries. The girls should be getting home any time now had he had to break terrible news to them. Just as he reached his peace he heard the front door open and slam and then open two more times.   
He smiled as he heard their brawling.   
"Why'd you slam the door in my face?!" Storm yelled and slammed her backpack down on the table.   
"I didn't! I didn't see you behind me! I swear, don't have a cow! Besides didn't you slam the door in Natter's face?" Ruby smirked and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Natter whimpered and rubbed her forehead.  
Storm's eye twitched in anger. "Well…I didn't mean to! I didn't see her!"  
Ruby grinned, "Oh you didn't? I saw the look you gave her at lunch. Just because dad gave her a peanut butter sandwich and you a lame old tuna. You were going to attack her I swore I saw that look on your face." Ruby taunted, "Tsk Tsk! I'm disappointed."   
Storm dived towards Ruby her arms outstretched, "Argg I'm going to get you!"  
Mr. Miller stuck his arm out and grabbed Storm by the collar. She choked slightly. "What were you about to do my dear Storm?"   
"I was just going to…. rip her hair out and shove it down her throat and then…MMHMMMM."   
Mr. Miller put his hand over her mouth, "Control your anger. Remember your training!" Storm grinded her teeth together and pulled herself from him.   
She slowly dropped to the ground and crossed her legs she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I will not take my anger out on others. I will not hurt others…." She whispered under her breath, "Unless they deserve It." and then slightly louder, "The purpose of Ninjitsu is not to conquer others but to conquer the weakness' within ones self." She popped her eyes open and jumped to her feet, "There! OK. Now can you excuse me?! I've got to go practice."  
Without waiting for an answer Storm started towards the back yard. Mr. Miller cleared his throat, "Storm stop right there."  
She halted and turned back slowly. When she saw the serious look on his face she gulped. She fell to her knees, "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hit him! It's just he kept on nagging and nagging me! I couldn't help it!" She broke down crying.   
Mr. Miller's creased his eyebrows together, "You hit a boy?"  
Storm's crying instantly stopped and she looked up, she obviously had been faking, "Ummm…no!" She hopped back up, "I was just practicing...err…I mean…"   
Mr. Miller crossed his arms, "Yes well…I'll let it slip. But we all need to talk." He motioned for them all to sit and they obliged, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
They all on instinct groaned. Natter banged her head onto the table, "Not again."  
Mr. Miller sighed, "Well girls, you remember how I was looking for that new job?" They nodded, "Well I got a call today, and well, I got it."   
"And how is that bad?" Ruby said and looked into her compact and applied pink lipstick.  
"Well we have to move." Ruby's lipstick went off her face, the long pink streak appearing. The girls' shocked faces echoed each other.   
"No way…." Natter blinked. Then their blank faces erupted in smiles, "WE'RE MOVING!!!!"  
Mr. Miller gaped as they hopped on the table and hugged, "You're not upset?"  
"NO! This is majorly cool!" Ruby laughed and hugged her sisters.   
Several hugs and a few screeches later the girls sat down smiles lighting up on their faces.   
"Umm…. where are we moving?" Natter asked in confusion.   
Mr. Miller smiled, "That's the best part. Today I contacted an old friend of mine. He says until we find a place to stay we can live with him at his cabin in California. But be warned you will not be a guest in his house. You will be treated as he would treat his own family. OH yes and it seems that you will be trained with him and his grandsons. He was my master and now he will be yours. I barely know anything compared to him."  
Ruby stood up and looked at him, "Brain over load." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, unconscious. Mr. Miller ignored her and turned to the other two, "Do you understand?"  
They nodded mutely. "We leave in a week so get to packing."   
~~~End Chapter 1  
Hey people! Well I just wanted to note a few things. The thing that Storm said was exactly what my sensei Howard told me to do to control me anger. And when she said: The purpose of Ninjitsu is not to conquer others but to conquer the weaknesses within oneself…that's the rule of JIKC. Japanese International Karate Center where I trained.   
Well look out for my next chapter! And I would appreciate reviews. 


	3. Ninja 2

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure  
Part 2: Grandpa's Training  
******  
(Rocky's Point of View)   
The night before the move was horrible. Last minute packing, late dinner, let's just say the new motto dad's been using is: Everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Tum Tum and Colt weren't helping at all either. Colt went on ranting rampage and Tum Tum sat down and refused to move an inch, dad drug him across the whole house before he gave up. Me on the other had I just kept to myself and let them do their own thing. It was last night in our beloved home and we were going to make the best of it.   
"Colt would you please help me with this?" I grunted under the weight of the box in my arms. I felt my knees buckle, "COLT!" Instantly Colt stuck his hand out, not looking up from his book, and held it up. "Thank you. Now hold for a second." I situated it in my arms, "Ok there you can let go."   
I walked out the front door and out to the side of the road and put it in the back of the Uhall truck. I reached up and pulled the lever and shut the door. Tomorrow we would put the rest of the stuff away. But now I was tired. Colt and Tum Tum had faked not feeling well and forced me to carry all their stuff out. The sun was setting already. I had been working all day…   
3 hours later….  
"You guys awake?" I said into the darkness, knowing they were.   
"No Rocky we have conversations in our sleep." I heard Colt snort. I waited for Tum Tum's answer but instead was met with loud snores. Colt laughed lightly, "Well looks like Tum's asleep. So Rock man what do you want to talk about? You worried your not going to fit in. Worried the Colt master's gonna out shine ya?"  
"No Colt…. I'm just thinking about what grandpa said on the phone." I shot up in my bed and looked over in the dark at Colt, "Wonder what he's got planned."  
Just then Colt reached over and turned his bed lamp on, and his famous smirk came into view, "Maybe he's gonna throw some more eggs at us and then put us out in the sun. You know make an omelet."   
I shook my head, "Colt…. you are one disturbed child."  
He smirked again fell back onto his pillow and turned his light off, "Don't worry man. I'm sure we can handle whatever he's got to throw at us."  
I laughed, "Literally and mentally I bet. Thanks Colt…. You're a good brother. I feel a lot better." I heard another snore join Tum's, "Yeah love ya too bro. Night guys." Two loud snores answered me before I fell asleep.   
Next Morning…. (3rd Person Point of View)  
"Tum wake up! TUM!" Colt shook his brother to no avail. "Wake up!"  
"That's it…. Michael Douglas get out of that bed RIGHT NOW!" Colt watched as Tum shot up as his father came into the room. Colt gritted his teeth.  
"Hey where'd all our stuff go?" Tum said rubbing his eyes and looking around the now empty room.   
"Well Tum, while you were off in Candy Land we moved everything out to the Uhall, the only thing left is your bed." Rocky said and towered over him. "Now if you would be so kind as to MOVE Colt and I have to pack it up." Tum just stood there but sprung out of the room.  
"How am I supposed to get dressed if you took my stuff out there?" Tum said dodging Colt and Rocky as they carried the stuff out. Tum made an 'oof' sound as Colt threw a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt at him. "Uh ok thanks I guess."   
"Yeah well hurry. We're leaving to go get something to eat and then we have to go…." Tum shut out his mom's jabbering and got dressed for the last time in his old home.  
  
"Storm you're already packed? But we have at least 3 days." Ruby said while filing her nails.  
Storm dropped the box and pulled Ruby's hair so she was down to her height, "We DON'T have 3 days you idiot! We're leaving today!"  
Ruby dropped her filer and ran up to her room. Storm looked over at the sleeping Natter, and got a gleam in her eyes. She put the rest of her stuff in the box and slowly tip toed over to Natter's bed side.   
"Leave her alone."   
Storm stopped and looked behind her at her father, "Ah your no fun, I was just going to wake her up!" She paused and looked down in her hand at the paint and quickly hid it behind her back. "Really!"  
"Yes well let her sleep," Mr. Miller smiled.   
"Oh come on doesn't she have to pack?"  
"No I'll be having the Knudtson's come over and pack the rest of the stuff. We just need to pack clothes and essentials for about a week."   
"Oh well maybe you should tell Ruby that." Storm smirked and whistled slightly.  
"Storm! Storm where's Mr. Snookums! I remember hiding him a few years ago in your room." Ruby cried from the other room.  
Strom giggled and ran out of the room while Mr. Miller sat on the edge of Natter's bed, "Natter honey. Wake up."   
Natter muttered something in her sleep and rolled over. "Go away."  
Mr. Mille shook his head and pulled her up into a sitting position nad patted her cheeks, "Wake up!"  
Natter opened her eyes with a narrow in them, "What now?"  
"Time to get dressed honey." He laughed and got to his feet just as laughter and a familiar screech filled the air.   
  
"STORM!"   
Ruby came into the room red in the face and fuming, "Dad Storm ran outside and chased Bobby Van Hussen away when we were talking."   
"Why were you talking to Bobby Van Hussen? I thought you said you hated him." Natter said drowsily as she pulled a black sweater over her head.   
Ruby pouted, "So maybe I was wooing him over."  
"Why may I ask? When we're moving today?" Mr. Miller said and smirked.  
"That way when he asks me out I can turn him down!" Ruby giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder  
"But Bobby Van Hussen is the most popular boy in town no one turns him down!" Natter cried and blinked her eyes.  
"Exactly so when we leave I'll leave knowing I was the one girl that turned him down." Ruby gave her earth-shattering smile.   
Suddenly Storm came skipping, yes skipping, into the room, "Man poor Bobby! You shoulda seen the look on his face dad!" Storm made a face imitating the boy.   
The girls started fighting verbally and physically while Mr. Miller sat on the bed watching with an amused smile, "Girls." With that one word the girls stopped and looked at him, Storm holding Natter in a headlock and Ruby pulling on Storm's hair.  
"Girls, we have to get going soon, we're behind schedule."  
Storm squeezed Natter one more time before letting her go and kicking Ruby in the shin, causing her to let her hair go.   
"OUCH!" Ruby hopped up and down while seeing her opportunity Storm grabbed her purple duffel bag and ran down the stairs.  
Natter and Mr. Miller walked around the grumbling Ruby and followed her grabbing their own stuff on the way.  
Ruby sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I hope the guys are cuter there..." She gave another dreamy sigh before running dow the hallway towards the front room.   
  
  
~~~End Chapter 2  
Well how was it? I'm sorry it took so long to write this I've been busy….sorry!  
Thanks to...  
  
Angelchild: *bows in respect* There you go young grasshopper...*sighs as she hears Colt yell: Why a grasshopper why not a beetle?!* Thanks for the review! But...*winks* Why don't you leave your email then I'll email you when I update!  
  
Jessica: *sighs* Sorry not yet..gotta get you guys excited! But tehy will in the next chapter!  
  
Alison224: Thank you! I was hoping you'd like it! Well here it is I guess! lol...  
  
mulan: There you go! I promise to work harder and write more often! All I have to do is go and watch those movies...*smirks evilly and holds up all the movies*  
  
Ella: Ok I continued! Lol  
  
Thank you all for the reivews!   
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	4. Ninja 3

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure  
Part 3: Meeting   
Note: the girls left WAY before the guys did. SO naturally they arrived before them. Oh yeah and when Grandpa Mori called on the phone the girls were already there. So I'll put the day difference based on the guys i.e. see the beginning....  
******  
2 days earlier....  
  
(Storm's Point of View)  
I don't know why I did it, I seriously didn't mean to. Ok so I did, but now that I sit here in Mr. Mori's living room, in the corner I add, I realize that I should've thought it through first. I mean who woulda thunk that Natter could get utterly lost in the forest. (sighs) Ok I knew what I was doing, but I honestly am sorry about it! I didn't want her to get lost, well REALLY lost. I always enjoyed torturing Natter but when I heard her screaming I knew I had gone too far....  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
"Are we there yet?" Natter whined in the backseat.   
Mr. Miller shook his head and was interuppted by Storm, "Does it look like it dufuss?!"  
Ruby sighed beside Mr. Miller, "Storm could you keep it down please?"   
Storm mumbled slightly, "Fine whatever...wake me up when we get there!" And with that she pulled her baseball cap down so it covered her face and adjusted her ponytail so it hung lightly in the back.   
"Oh you jerk!" Natter said and threw a pixie stick at the 'sleeping' Storm who was next to her. Storm squeaked as it hit her and exploded.   
"NATTER!" She screamed causing Mr. Miller to swerve slightly on the road. Storm gorwled and grabbed a peice of taffy. Unwrapping it she shoved it down Natter's throat.  
Ruby cried out and dove back into the back and attempted to pull Storm off of the younger girl, "Stop it you two!"  
Storm grunted and slapped Ruby away. She flinched and stopped though when she realized what she'd done.  
Ruby sat back down gripping her cheek with almost red eyes. "Whatever..."  
Natter coughed and sputtered slightly as Mr. Miller stopepd the car on the side of the road, "Storm that was UNCALLED FOR!"   
Storm sighed and pulled her cap back down, "Just leave me alone...."  
Mr. Miller breatehd deeply befoer turnign the car back down and driving again. Just as he got on the road he spotted the turnoff. "Hold on!" He swirved sharply and smirked as Storm yipped in the back seat and gripped onto her seatbelt. Honks and yells off disagreement came behind them but they paid it no head.   
Storm composed herself again and attemtped to go back to sleep. Just as she was drifting off...  
"Are we there yet?"   
"ARRGHH!!!!!!" Ruby cried and looked back with a glare at Natter, "WOuld you stop it already?!"  
Natter rolled her eyes and shut her mouth.   
  
5 minutes later....  
"Alright girls we're here!" Mr. Miller said and set the map down.   
Natter gasped at the sight while Storm grinned and opened the door before jumping out. A second later a groan came from the ground.  
"My leg's are asleep!"  
Ruby rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the KIA and over Storm.   
Storm sighed and sat up stretching her legs. Suddenly a figure catapulted itself at her. She squeaked and attemtped poorly to avoid it. "YIKES!" She rolled under the car and out the otherside and got to her feet wobbling slightly.  
The figure, which had jumped back to where it came form sighed from the treetops, "I expected better Corey."  
Mr. Miller's eyes widened and he bowed, "Sensei!"  
Mr. Mori got off his perch in the tree and stood in front of the slightly taller man, his hands behind his back. He looked at Corey with a small smile on his face, "From the stories you told me I thought they were more skilled than this."  
Corey blushed deeply and hung his head.   
Storm gaped at the little oriental man, "HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She stepped around the car and put her hands on her hips, "My legs were asleep!"  
Mr. Mori moved his glasses down his nose, "A true ninja never makes excuses."  
Storm balled her fists together and jumped for him.   
Mr. Mori rolled his eyes and dodged her.   
Storm grunted as she slammed into the gorund, "Owwie!"  
Corey blushed harder, "Oh I'm sorry sensei!" He glared at Storm, "She wasn't thinking correctly."  
"No, no....She's got spunk...." Mr. Mori said with a small laugh before motioning for them to follow.   
They all did so, excpet for Natter and Storm.  
"Hey Natter!" Storm said and pointed towards the forest. "Wanna go check it out?"  
"How about..not!" Natter said and picked her bag up.  
Storm grinned and took the bag from her before spriniting for the forest calling behind her, "Come and get me if you can slow poke!"  
Natter followed yelling the whole way.   
A little while later Storm stopped, panting slightly, and with a grin jumped into a tree and hung Natter's backpack on the highest branch.   
She jumped back and down and ran back twards the cabin. With her ability at tracking it took her about two minutes.  
But when she reached the cabin she held her laughter in as she saw the angry looks on the other three faces. "What?"  
And that's when it happened.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
That's how I got here. See Mr. Mori and pops didn't think to highly of me leaving Natter in the forest.   
"Ahh poor little Stormy!" I looked up as Ruby taunted me from across the room.   
I could literally hear myself growl. "Why don't you come over here and say that bimbo!"  
Suddenly a sharp pain hit the side of my head. I groaned and blinked out the little stars enough to see Mr. Mori. He shook the newspaper at me before picking up the phone, which was on the hook beside me.   
HE dailed a few numbers before putting the phone to his ear and winking at me. "..Hullo Sam! You're still moving?...OH well I have a surprise for the boys; My old apprentice has moved here with his three ninjas. I plan on training them with the boys this summer....oh please don't tell them yet though...thanks Sam...oh and tell them something for me will you....A Ninja should expect the unexpected, be ready for a whole new adventure...oh yes I'll meet you tomorrow...Goodbye!"   
Ok by now I was literally squirming in my seat....three new ninjas...new BOY ninjas! I gulped slightly as Mr. Mori hung the phone up and smiled at me.  
He placed a finger to his lips, "Shush...mums the word." He then started walking down the hallway towards his room, "You can stay there until dinner time Ms. Storm."  
I pouted slightly at this. Not fair!  
  
  
Today.....  
  
(Colt's Point of View)   
It didn't seem to take far as long as usual to get to grandpa's as I thought it would. Well ok so mom was speeding a little, but still! I even thought I saw dad reach for his siren from behind us in the car. That would've been a sight; dad pulling mom over in the uhal....I laughed at the thought. (AN: I know he's a detective but in this fic he got put down to a police officer!)  
"What's got you all happy?" Rocky laughed from the front next to mom.   
I shook my head at him and reached over and stole Tum's last tootsie roll. I popped it into my mouth and glanced at Tum Tum and his puddle of drool. "Nothing but hey Rocky are we close?"  
Rocky smiled at me cheesily as the uhal came to a stop. "Does that answer your question?"  
I rolled my eyes at him and leaned over Tum grinning, "Oh Tum Tum dinner time."  
Tum's eyes popped open and he grinned at me, "Are we there?"  
"Yes were here you dolt!" I grinned back and kicked Rocky through the seat, "Are you gonna get up lazy bones?"  
"Oh shut it Spaz!" Rocky said before getting out and walked around to open the door to the back part of the uhal where we were stuck.   
I flexed my legs as I jumped out of the back and unconciously looked around. My dad pulled up seconds later honking the whole way.   
He stuck his head out the window, "You boys stay here with grandpa for the night ok? We'll stop by around dinner and give you some clothes."  
Rocky laugehd and waved dad off, "Don't worry dad! Just get going and start unpacking!"  
"Samuel you better be good or I'll make you come back tonight!" Mrs. Douglas shouted from the front of the van and started it back up.  
Rocky blew a kiss to mom, "I love you too!"  
I mimicked him slightly and blew a kiss to dad, who drove on by, turning around as he was just getting out of sight and giving us the 'look.'   
Tum Tum's stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly, "Let's go see if grandpa has any food k?"  
We all walked towards the front door but I lagged behind. Coming to a complete stop I looked up. I hadn't even noticed it was night. A star twinkled mischieviously at me and I noted to myself that the first star I saw was the North Star.   
"COlt?" I heard Rocky's voice beside me and I lowered my head back down. Rocky smiled that affectinate brother smile he always had when I did something to make him proud.   
"What?"   
"Oh nothing...but hey come on before Tum Tum eats all the food." He said and started walking towards the front door again where Tum was waiting for us. I blinked and walked behind Rocky.  
"Why didn't he just go in?"   
"I told him to wait for you." rocky said with an amused grin.   
I shook my head again and ran my right hand through my hair. We all stood in fornt of grandpas house in a line, tallest to shortest, left to right.  
Just as i reached up to knock on the door it opened and grandpa's large grin was there instead of the door. I grinned and moved my hand from where it had almost been knocking on his forehead, "Hey gramps!"  
  
(Third Person Point of View)  
"Hello boys!" Mori said and opened the door the rest of the way, glancing briefly behind him, and let the boys come in. "Your just in time, dinner's ready."  
Tum Tum instantly ran full speed towards the kitchen, and the other two briskly walked along not even stopping to glance in the living room.   
  
"Oh my god!" Ruby said as the kitchen door closed behind the boys. "Did you see em Storm?!"  
Storm's neck and head lawled back and forth inbetween her sister's hands. "St-St-Stop i-i-it!"  
Natter laughed and continued trying to balance on her head, "I sure saw them! They look like they were straight from the Stupid Boys Academy."  
Storm slashed Ruby's arm with a sideswipe and jumped towards the couch, gasping for air, "I don't think so Natter!" She smiled and nodded towards the door they had entered, "They look kinda like there from California but they sure are stupid! They aren't even good ninjas I mean they didn't even see us!"  
"Hey why don't we go and make sure they SEE us." Natter giggled and balanced perfectly on her head.   
"Ohhh...good idea Nat!" Ruby whispered and grabbed Storm's arm.   
Storm smirked, "I got an idea...."  
Ruby and Natter listened intently to her plan with twinkling eyes.   
  
"SLAM!" Rocky's head shot up from his plate as the side door to the kitchen flew open and connected with the wall.   
Grandpa Mori took another bite from his pasta and followed Rocky's gaze. With a small smile he continued eating, "Why don't you boys go and see what that was."  
Colt shoved his plate away from him, "Sure, besides I'm full anyways."  
"Nah ou uys go on oer own!" Tum said through a moutful and Grandpa glared at him making him swallow it all before getting up, "Sure thing gramps!"  
Grandpa Mori gave Mr. Miller, who was standing in the doorway behind him a small half-smile as the boys tentivley walked out the door, in defense mode.  
  
Storm whistled from the trees to the right of the house. Rocky looked towards the sound and nodded descretitly towards the tree looking at COlt.  
Colt nodded at his brother and walked towards the willow tree.  
Natter giggled and broke a branch purposely form the acorn tree, while Ruby russled the leaves at the foot of the pine tree.   
Tum Tum whined slightly and Rocky grunted, "Tum you get the one in the tree I'll get the one down here." he whispered before jumping towards the 'shadow' in front of him.   
  
Storm snorted and through a rock from her pocket down at Colt. "score!" She said as she hit him right between the eyes.  
"Ow!" COlt said before jumping up towards the tree. "WHo's there?"  
He landed on the branch next to hers and Storm shot her foot out breaking that branch. But right before he fell he jumped towards her and grabbed the branch above her head and kicked her in the stomach.  
"Oof!" She cried and teetered. As she fell backwards she wrapped her leg around his ankle and pulled, causing them both to fall towards the ground. She coughed slightly as they landed his knee in her stomach.   
"Do you mind?!" She growled and flipped him off of her.   
Colt's voice cracked slightly, "A...a girl?!"  
Storm grinned and pressed a palm to his adam's apple and pinned him down, "What never seen one before?"  
Colt sputtered going red in the face.  
  
Rocky walked aorund the other side of the tree for the fifth time and dove towards the figure. Not expecting this they both rolled on the ground wrestling slightly. A crack went throughout the forest and a soft wail came from the girls throat, "You broke my nail!"  
Rocky cried out as her fist contacted with his jaw and fell back on the gorund.  
Ruby stood up and kicked him in the side, "Your lucky I didn't want to hurt you! Jerk I just got a manicure!"  
Rocky narrowed his eyes and tried to make the face out but instead found himslef saying, "You got some nerve!"  
"I'VE got nerve? YOU'VE got nerve!" RUby leaned towards him, "You know if I didn't think you were so cute I'd have to break your neck for breaking my nail!"  
Rocky's eyes widened and he shot his hand out attempting to shake her hand, "Hi I'm Samuel Douglas! But you can call me Rocky!"  
Ruby sighed and shook his hand lazily, "OH I'm honored...really I am...."  
  
"rocky..." Tum Tum whispered and looked around in the darkness.  
Natter yawned, she had waited in the tree just like Storm had said for the perfect moment to jump at the boy, but it hadn't come. Her patience leaving her Natter jumped down and tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Hi!"  
Tum Tum spun aorund and amazingly wasn't shocked at all, "Oh..it's you I thought you were in the living room!"  
Natter humphed and crossed her arms, "Well if you saw us why didn't you stop and say hi or something?"  
Tum shrugged, "Food was in the kitchen..and if I'm lucky grandpa won't eat it all before I get back."  
Natter's eyes gleamed, "Well let's go make sure he doesn't! That pasta was good!"  
Tum's jaw dropped and he ran along side her, "Oh ok...my name's Tum Tum by the way."  
Natter grinned, "Natter, nice to meet you!"   
  
Storm growled as she saw Natter run back in the house, "Hey where do you think your-oh forget it!" SHe looked back down at Colt who she sucessfully had pinned to the ground. "Oh come on...even without training you should be able to get me off of you! I'm not even trying!"  
Colt snarled at her, "I don't hit girls!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Well at least TRY and defend yourself! I'd feel bad beating you up!"  
Colt rolled his eyes and looked over at Rocky, "I won't fight a girl!"  
"What afriad I'll hurt you?" SHe grinned and let him go.  
He snorted and got to his feet facing her, "Oh I'm SO sure! Like YOU could beat me up!"  
Storm's face contorted in anger, "You sexist pig!"  
Colt's fist closed and opened before he huffed and walked towards his brother. "I don't need this!"  
Storm's jaw slacked, "Oh you are NOT walking away from me! THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"  
  
At the shout RUby took her hand from Rocky's and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Storm dive for her 'victim.' Ruby groaned and pointed towards them, "Oh great do you wanna end this or do I have ta break another nail?"   
Colt grabbed her from behind and tried to keep her legs from hitting him all the while taking in his surroundings. A litle step to the right and perhaps he could reach one of the hoses and tie her up....  
  
Rocky gaped at seeing his brother grab her, "COlt let her go!"  
Storm stopped moving and snickered, "COlt? What kind of name is that?"  
Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh stuff it Storm!" She grinned, "I think its cute."  
Storm snorted and struggled once mroe, "You would!"  
Colt looked over her shoulder at her face, "Are you done?"  
"Yeah yeah...just let me go already before I kill all chances of you having children!"  
Colt instantly let her go and stepped back.   
  
  
  
~~~End Chapter 3  
Well didja like it?  
Angelfish-Smile 


	5. Ninja 4

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure  
  
Part 4: Pillow Talk  
  
Note: Oh lala I actually updated!  
  
******  
  
12:03 a.m.  
  
Storm grumbled and turned over again, making her blankets rustle.  
  
"Would you PULEASE stop that?!" An irritated voice yelled from the corner of the room.  
  
Storm sat up abruptly, wide awake, "No I won't! What'cha gonna do about it...pony boy?"  
  
Colt instantly threw his pillow at her and almost got up to jump at her, but stopped as Rocky blocked him with an arm to his chest, "What are you guys? 5?! Honestly would you two shut up already?"  
  
"No!" They both yelled at the same time. Storm glared in the general direction of Colt in the dark, and Colt plotted her slow death in his mind.  
  
"Guys? Are you still awake?" Ruby asked with a yawn as she heard the ruckus, "You all should quiet it down before Natter and Tum Tum wake up. It was hard enough to get them off their sugar high before."  
  
Storm opened her mouth to reply but stopped short and narrowed her eyes as the moon came out from its clouds and shone in threw the window, giving her a perfect view of Colt.  
  
Colt glared at her and hit Rocky's hand away before laying back down, counting to 10...20...and 30 trying to calm himself down. His shoulders slowly untensed.  
  
Finally when all was at piece Rocky's voice called through the room, "Gawd.you two act as if you like each other."  
  
"That's it Tum Tum's gonna be an only child when I'm through with you two!" Storm jumped to her feet and stalked towards them, carefully avoiding the two younger children sound asleep.  
  
Ruby shot her leg out, and 'accidentally' tripped her.  
  
"AIie!" Storm jumped and dove backwards towards her pillow, trying desperately to avoid getting a head injury. Once she got back down and settled she threw Colt's forgotten pillow at him, "There fine whatever...just go to sleep..."  
  
Colt made a face and stripped it of its pillowcase before laying back down and closing his eyes.  
  
Ruby chose this minute to voice her thoughts, "You know I think Rocky's right. You guys have a thing for each other..."  
  
All hell broke loose and feathers went flying, in an all out pillow fight, Ruby and Rocky against Storm and Colt.  
  
Colt hit Rocky over the head hard, causing the rest of his stuffing in his pillow to fly out. Ruby in turn hit him over the head, after which Storm abandoned her pillow and bit Ruby's ankle with a laugh.  
  
The door to the small dojo room they were in slammed open and Mr. Mori stood there in his robe, "What's the meaning of this ninja's?!"  
  
Storm blew a feather off her nose as Ruby hit her once more for the bite mark on her leg, "What does it look like?!"  
  
Mr. Mori's eyes darkened at this, "All of you go to sleep." He turned and as he was shutting the door he coughed slightly, "And Storm?"  
  
Storm dropped the pillow she was about to hit Colt with, "Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning we will discuss your attitude and disrespect towards me." With that he shut the door, leaving a slightly calmed Storm.  
  
"Umm...k then." Storm said and hit Colt one more time for good measure before laying back down.  
  
Colt growled as he lay down next to her. "Stupid girls..."  
  
Rocky blushed and moved a little bit further from Ruby who looked as if she would glomp him any second. "You sure are cute Rocky...ya know that?"  
  
Storm yawned, but snickered in the middle of it, "Just ignore her. She's delirious."  
  
Rocky gave a small cry of shock, "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Storm pulled her blanket higher up to her chin, "Go to sleep already."  
  
They all calmed down and Storm was almost asleep when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Umm...Storm?"  
  
She groaned and plugged her ears fro a second, "Yes Natter?"  
  
"Do you really like Colt?"  
  
Storm screamed, "That's it one more person talks about me or the retched pony boy liking each other I'm gonna deck um!"  
  
Natter giggled and went back to sleep.  
  
Colt's cheeks went red, unnoticed, in anger, "Ditto. And I ain't a pony boy."  
  
Storm smiled in her sleepy state, 'He sure is persistent.'  
  
She felt rustling next to her and Colt whine slightly, "Guys my pillows all gone!"  
  
Storm sighed and took her pillow and handed it to him before getting up and walking out into the hallway.  
  
She heard Colt snort and say a small, "Yeah whatever...thanks."  
  
She closed the door lightly and walked towards the main closet, only to come face to face with Mr. Mori.  
  
"I see you finally decided to come for another pillow." He stuck out a hand diligently with a pillow.  
  
Storm pouted, "I'm sorry?"  
  
Mr. Mori smiled, "Don't worry...but tomorrow you're doing my chores for me..."  
  
Storm whined and hung her head, "Yes sir..."  
  
Mr. Mori's eyebrow rose and patted her back, "Don't worry I'll make sure Colt has something to do too. That way you'll be too occupied with finding ways to out beat him then get yourself in more trouble."  
  
Storm bowed, "Yes Sensei Mori." She grumbled as she bowed with a cough, "You'd be surprised."  
  
As Storm walked back towards the dojo Mr. Mori called out once more, "And Storm?"  
  
Storm glanced back, "yes?"  
  
"You should really schedule a doctor appointment to get that cough of yours checked out...sounds like its getting rather nasty..."  
  
Storm blushed and opened and closed the door, 'Great an old man out smarted me...'  
  
Colt was sitting on his elbows and miraculously shot her a smile. Storm raised and eyebrow and looked around to the other occupants. She landed on Ruby, who looked misty-eyed.  
  
"That was so sweet! You didn't talk back!"  
  
Storm scowled and plopped down next to Colt, "Yeah well don't wait for it to happen again, cause it won't."  
  
Ruby giggled, "Awww...that's my little Tori!"  
  
Storm hid her head, "Yeah whatever..."  
  
Colt yawned and glanced out the window. Just as his eyes drifted closed he couldn't help but notice the silhouette of a person in the moon.  
  
~~~End Chapter 4  
  
Well didja like it? Thanks for the reviews! Hope I didn't disappoint that many people! ^_^ I have major writer's block...well I did it's gone now! You guys really helped me. You are so nice! I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of time...and next is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The name chapter! You'll finally find out the girls REAL names! Not only that but their shocking past...  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	6. Ninja 5

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure

Part 5: Icky Vicky Vs. Pony Boy

 Note: I am so ashamed of myself for not updating sooner. I wish I had something I could blame it on, but really I don't. I'm sorry it took so long, I was just being overly lazy and had a massive case of writer's block. This chapter may seem a bit strange but really it ahs no point but to amuse those of you reading and to help me get back into writing it. 

******

            Storm squeaked and fell backwards, with a loud 'thud' and landed on her bottom. She glared ruthlessly at the floor she had waxed, and somehow had forgotten to leave a space for her to get out, and was now trapped in the very middle. 

            Colt glanced threw the dojo window and snickered as he saw her try to get out again. Setting the broom down he walked around the corner and stood in the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest, "Well, well, well…what have we here?"

            Storm looked up and pouted as she rubbed her bottom, "Do you mind? Don't you have something else to be doing?"

            "Ah maybe I do...but you are so much more amusing."

            "Glad to be your daily entertainment Pony Boy." 

            "Oh you did not just call me Pony Boy! That's it you asked for it!" 

            Storm saw what was about to happen and opened her mouth to stop him but shut it with a small grin…he deserved what he got. 

            Colt rolled up his sleeves and moved to dive at her, and somehow ended up sliding across the floor hitting a wall face first. After a few moments he shot to his feet, and fell right back down. Storm watched him do this continuously for about five minutes before he finally got the picture and just sat down where he was, his cropped hair sticking up in add angles from it's many collisions with the floor. 

            "Hmmm…you were saying, Pony Boy?" Storm grinned despite the cold glare sent her direction and put her hands behind her head crossing them. "well, seeing as we're probably stuck here until the wax dries…think up something to talk about."

            "….what if I don't want to talk to you?" Colt shot back at her intent on being as difficult as possible. 

            "Well then I'm sure that this mop would just love to talk with you." With that said Storm tossed the mop at Colt hitting him right in the face. Laughing she fell back kicking her legs in the air. 

            "MPH!" Coughing as he tossed the mop away, Colt gagged and stuck his tongue out. Somehow some of the mop had gotten in his mouth when it hit him. "oh gross!" He swiped at his tongue with his finger. 

            Storm stopped laughing and wiped her eyes of the tears that had gathered there. "You're too much Pony Boy, too much.." As she said this Colt stopped in his antics to send her an icy look. 

            "why must you insist on calling me Pony Boy?" He snapped at her irritated. 

            Storm batted her eyelashes at him teasingly and put a hand to her cheek, "Maybe it's because I'm secretly in love with you!" At the widening of his eyes, she lifted her hands and waved them frantically, "I was kidding!" 

            Colt looked as if he had suddenly had an epiphany. "No that's it…you have a crush on me!"  His mouth open and closed, giving him the look of a big mouthed bass.

            Storm slapped her forehead at his stupidity and muttered a few things under her breath; most having to do with Colt's heredity and being dropped on your head as a child. 

            "I've known you barely one day! How could I have a crush on you?!" 

            "You fell in love with me at first sight...that's it." He nodded to himself as if agreeing. 

            "Listen Pony Boy-"

            "Colt."

            "/Whatever/. I have no interest in you whatever. I think your voice is about as irritating as nails on a chalkboard. Your hair is way out of style, and you have the brains of a retarded hamster. I cannot, do not, and never will have a crush on you!" She said the last sentence slowly, as one would when talking to a child. "So get over yourself."

            Slowly redness spread up Colt's neck til it reached his ears and tinged them bright pink, his face puffing up in anger. "You…wretched girl you!" He snarled and went to get to his feet, so he could storm out on her, but fell right back down causing Storm to giggle. 

            "Rigghhtt…" Storm smirked and crossed her legs propping her elbow up on it, cupping her chin. "Anyways, changing the subject, how about you tell me something about yourself, ask me a question, I'll answer...and then we repeat the process.." 

            "We would we do that?" Colt said with a raise of an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest, slowly calming down. Seeing Storm's mouth drop and a smirk spread on her lips he sensed an insult coming and quickly cut in, "I've been on my baseball team since I was five years old. What sports do you enjoy?"

            Storm sighed. That was a typical boy's question. Sports, sports, sports…Then again she couldn't blame him, she had put him on the spot. "Well, I pretty much enjoy every sport I am physically possible of doing, except…baseball, it needs concentration." She shrugged a bit, "I have a very short attention span, so concentration is pretty much something I don't know about." Eyeing him a second, she saw his eyes roll, "to be more specific though my favorite sport is soccer. Now, uh…what's your favorite band or type of music."

            Colt's eyes lit up. Now this was the type of question he liked. "My favorite band is Green Day." He flashed a cheesy smile at her confused look, "You probably haven't heard of them, they aren't a pop band."

            Storm's eyes narrowed a bit and she grit her teeth, "Pop? I hate pop! I was just wondering which cd of Green Day's you liked."

            "Dookie." He muttered under his breath snorting. 

            "Dookie…Good choice, though I'm not a big Green Day fan anyways." She tossed her hand a bit, as if dismissing it. 

            "Oh? You don't like Green Day...then what band DO you like?" Colt asked, though he knew it was going to be some stupid band, or at least he thought.

            "I'm a Stevie Nix or Metallica fan." She said as she rubbed her arm a bit. Smiling secretly she inwardly gave Colt a bit of slack. They had something in common besides there tempers, rock. "I first got into them last year…Oh you should've seen it!" She almost started laughing, "I had borrowed Ruby's cd player because I had accidentally dropped mine, and accidentally left the Metallica cd in it…She listens to music as she falls asleep you see.." Colt's eyes widened as he had an idea of what she was saying. "I had left the cd on full blast, and when she turned it on it nearly gave her a heart attack! Her face puffed up and turned all blue!" She pulled at her own cheeks and crossed her eyes, trying to imitate the way Ruby had looked. 

            Colt laughed at her face and snickered, "Be careful you might get stuck like that, and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" He snickered again, sarcastically. 

            Instantly letting her face go she pouted and tilted her head up so her nose was in the air, "Sheesh, ruin me fun! Anyway, What's your favorite holiday?"

            "OH that's easy! Christmas." He smirked and tapped the side of his cheek, "Mistletoe, presents, and snow, what could be better?"

            Shaking her head, Storm looked disappointed. "That's sad. I would've expected you to say Halloween like me. I mean you get to dress up as someone else for a whole day, and be them!" 

            "Sorry.." He scuffed and tilted his head, cocking it to the side, "But I'm a little too old for stuff like that, so are you."

            "Oh? What and you aren't old enough to realize Santa's not real? Oh opps, sorry, did I just crush your childish dreams?" She cupped her cheeks with a fake innocent look. 

            "Of course I know Santa's not real! But I still get all these cool presents!" He shot back at her and popped his knuckles. 

            "At some point in time your parents are going to stop buying you all those presents you know. They'll treat you just like your brother Rocky and give you one present per year." Storm said, trying to defend her ideals. 

            "Oh how would you know!" He said and turned himself around, sulking. 

            Storm sighed heavily and rolled her eyes and piped up, "it's your turn to ask a question you know.."

            "Alright…" He cracked his neck and ran a hand over his hair as he closed his eyes in thought. "Hm, What's your full name." He asked suddenly curious.   

            Behind him, Storm's breath audibly hitched and she sunk a bit her head hanging forward a bit, "Damn. Alright…it's…Betty Lue Connors."

            Colt's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly before snorting, "Truthfully!"

            "Alright, sheesh." She sighed. He was smarter than he looked, "Victoria Diane Huffington." 

            "Victoria?!" Colt's mouth dropped and he turned around to look at her his mouth dropping, "You have to be kidding me!" 

            Storm shook a fist at him angrily, "Shut up Pony Boy! You keep your trap shut about that you hear? I don't want anyone else to know!"

            Colt took sympathy on her, as he saw she was telling the truth and smiled, "alright…Icky Vicky." 

            Storm's mouth dropped into a gape before she shook her head, "hey! I said Shush!" 

            "alright! No need to get angry." He smirked and leaned forward, winking at her, "But I still think your icky Vicky."

            Storm somehow reached over and pinched his cheek and tugged hard on it, causing him to yelp. 

            After a few minutes of silence and mock glaring they smiled. Slowly though, Colt's smile faded into a frown, "Wait a second…your dad's last name isn't Huffington…"

            "Yes it is." Storm muttered and pulled her hair down and untangle it before pulling it back up as she seemed to be only giving him the answers he needed, not elaborating. 

            "No it's not…I know it isn't!" He said and poked himself in the chest with his thumb, "I'm really good with names ya know."

            Storm stared at him silently and opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly looking past Colt. Standing there in the doorway was Rocky. Turning to Rocky now Storm smirked, "Hey there Rock-Man." 

            Rocky let his baffled expression fade as he looked at them both, "Oh…uh hey…Storm?" He struggled with her name at first but nodded at them. "Got yourselves stuck I see. Well when you can move, Grandpa said he wants us all to come down to the stream. He's going to be giving us our first lesson for the day." 

            Storm nodded and got up her knees shaking a bit on the slick ground as she swayed. "ack!" Falling back she came about an inch from landing on Colt and winced. "Uh Rock-Man could ya tell Sensei old guy that we'll be there in a little bit?"

            Rocky laughed lightly and smirked, "sure thing, take your time." He shook his head as he closed the doors to the dojo and turned walking out. 

            Colt snickered a bit and helped her sit up, "You know, he's going to make us do more work because we're late, and it's all your fault.." 

            "Shut up!" Storm blushed brightly causing Colt to burst into laughter again. 

            Up above them, on the banister a figure slinked along the narrow area watching them. Eyes narrowing behind the mask it wore the person crouched where it was and wet it's lips as he watched Storm and Colt bickering again. All in due time, all in due time

~~~End Chapter 5

Well there you have it. Storm's real identity revealed. The next chapter will be on Ruby's true identity and will take place a few minutes before and during this chapter, and after that Natter, in the same way Ruby's did. And after that I will get into the training and have the plot moving along again. My style of writing has changed as you can tell so I'm not sure if this lives up to your expectations, but I'd appreciate it if you told me! so R and R! 

Angelfish-Smile


	7. Ninja 6

Ninja Spirit: A Whole New Adventure

Part 6: How many ninja's does it really take to change a light bulb?

Note: Whelp, it took pretty long cause of my midterms but here it is! Chapter 6 of Ninja Spirit! I just watched all the movies so I'm in my phase again. And is it just me or did the only guy who stayed around the guy who played Colt? Maxy baby that is…lol anyways hope you enjoy it!

******

            "Pass the…er…" Ruby trailed off as she searched for the name in the depths of her mind. As she stood there on the ladder, a small snicker came from around the corner of the hall but it quickly died off as Ruby muttered a curse under her breath and glanced down at the awaiting eyes below her. 

            Rocky rolled his eyes ignoring her spacey moment and handed her the screwdriver. "Do you want to trade spaces? You aren't exactly helping this along you know."

            Blushing enough to match her flamboyant name, Ruby waved her hand a bit. "No sorry, I just didn't get that much sleep last night that's all. Anyways, I'm very capable of doing a simple job like changing a light bulb."

            'Or so one might think.' Rocky thought with a small smile. With his usual gentle and kind beam plastered on his face, Rocky reached up and pointed skyward to where the glass covering on the light bulb lay. "Well then get to it."

            Ruby made a 'pssh' sound before reaching up, leaving her hold on the ladder, and started unscrewing the light covering. As she teetered slightly she stopped and gave another glance to the overall clad Rocky, "You better not let me fall. If you do I'll be sure to land on you, you know that right?"

            Rocky laughed a bit and kept a hold on one of her legs the other on the ladder. "Yeah, yeah, no trust. I know we just met but as a fellow elder in this house hold I'd think you'd at least trust me as much as I could throw you."

            "Throw me?" Ruby asked softly as she handed the covering down to Rocky, letting his hand leave her for the moment without commenting, before grabbing the light bulb. "I doubt you could throw me let alone pick me up." 

            "You'd be surprised!" Rocky called as he grabbed her up off of the ladder balancing her on his shoulder. Smiling in amusement at her yelp and soft scream, Rocky patted her leg. "Calm down will you?"

            "Calm down?! You're going to drop me. I know it! Besides I have to finish screwing!" She held the screwdriver up before squeaking and clinging to Rocky's head.

            After a few moments of silence Rocky snickered and snorted. In realization of what she had just said, Ruby blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

            "Ehem…" Rocky cleared his throat before depositing Ruby on the ground. "surree you didn't." 

            Ruby muttered something about boys as she climbed up and reattached the glass covering on the light fixture, in record time one might add. As if her fear from earlier was gone, Ruby jumped and landed gracefully on the ground after doing an impressive twirl.

            Clapping his hands together at the small show, Rocky laughed. "I'm amazed."

            "Chauvinistic, knew you were too good to be true." Ruby flashed a large grin before straightening out her ponytail. "Check on stage one."

            At the raise of the eyebrow from Rocky, Ruby brushed past him and patted his shoulder. "Honestly, I don't see why they assigned two people to this job. It only takes one person to change a light bulb." 

            "Maybe grandpa thought you needed company then." Blowing his hair out of his face almost irritated, Rocky picked up the ladder and moved it down the hall. "Or maybe he knew you were so paranoid about falling off a ladder." 

            With a soft yawn Ruby pointed to her own forehead. "Or maybe it's opposite and he just was worried you wouldn't get the job done."

            As if he was being lured on by the idea of competition, Rocky's blue eyes twinkled as he set the ladder down. Tugging on his overall straps a moment he retied the green sweatshirt around his waist and pulled his baseball cap from his back pocket on to rest on his head almost crown like. "Or perhaps he already knew we would think of this, and knew we would start talking about why he sent us both to do it. In turn causing us not to get the job done. But when we realize how short of time we have left we can rush and two pairs of hands are always faster then one."

            Ruby blinked, and blinked, then blinked yet again. "You are very confusing Rocky, and yet very deep. A deep thoughtful person."

            Sharing a small bout of laughter they turned to the job at hand and went into a silence for the next few moments.

            "Um, Ruby?" 

~Rocky's POV~

            Clearing my throat I handed her the last light bulb watching the back of her head. Hearing her silent hum in response of my inquiry of her, I paused and took the burnt light bulb from her. 

            "So what's the deal with your sisters and you?" Sure it was a touchy subject, but I noticed from the beginning that they weren't really blood related. Natter had a bit of Japanese in her that was obvious. Now Storm, at first glance they do seem like sisters. 

They were almost the matching pair of Colt and I, but they were girls.  But after last night and the pillow fight it was obvious they weren't. I sensed a bit of resentment and awkwardness in their obviously strained relationship. Something one doesn't often find in siblings even in the worst situations. 

"What...do you mean?" I noticed the falter in her voice and knew she knew exactly what I meant. 

"Are you all adopted?" I asked in a low voice. 

Ruby's head snapped around as she turned sharply to stare down at me. We stayed like that for a while and silently had a conversation that aloud would have been very difficult. 

Her eyes told me that in fact I had hit the nail on the head. She was adopted, as were her sisters and they had no relation at all. Her wrinkled up brow, which led to a soft frown, told me otherwise though. They told me, that though they have different blood running threw their veins; there really was no difference. On the inside she felt as if they were all intertwined, that just having different heritage didn't matter. But then I saw it, hidden deep in the hazel tinged windows of her eyes…

"Oh…" I broke the look and cleared my throat once more my voice cracking as it does ever so often. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Yes it was." She snapped at me. Suddenly things seemed awkward until I looked up again and saw her smiling. "But that's alright Samuel. It is a touchy subject, but I'm all right with sharing. Though if you had said that to Storm I'm sure you would have been drop kicked." 

Relieved I took a deep breath and let it out. But slowly I smirked sideways and said in a teasing manner. "It's Rocky, not Samuel."

"Alright, that was fair." Ruby smiled widely. "After all if I were you I wouldn't want someone calling me by my real name as it is."

"And just what might your real name be miss Ruby?" Winking I helped her down to the ground again. 

"aahh, please don't call me Miss, Rocky." She giggled and stretched almost cattishly. "Jennifer McClaret." 

Surprised, I hadn't expected her to actually tell me, I tilted my head. "Jennifer McClaret…" Not liking the way it rolled off my tongue I raised an eyebrow, "That's a very ironic last name you have there 'Jennifer.'"

Ruby rolled her eyes and smacked me upside my head. "It is isn't it?" (AN: see end of chapter for explanation if you don't know)

Yelping softly I opened my mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a yell from the hallway over. 

            "Rocky! Get everyone and gather up! We have a training in five minutes!" I watched as Tum Tum ran by, the small Natter girl following covered in some kind of gunk. Shaking my head I motioned towards them. 

            "You can follow them, Ruby, I'll go get Storm and Colt." I saw a doubt in her eyes as if she was pondering whether I could handle this small task. Smirking I tugged on the overall straps once more. "Don't worry I won't get lost. I use to live here you know."

            "Oh alright, but don't take long…Sammy boy!" I fumed slightly as I watched her go sprinting down the hall after the two youngest of the household, yelling to them to wait up.  

            Turning I folded up the ladder and shook my head. We hadn't even finished the light bulbs. Putting the ladder up in the utilities closet I coughed as a strong scent of flora reached my nose. It was like some elderly woman was around and had overdosed on her perfume. Slamming the closet door shut I made my way to the dojo where Colt and Storm were supposed to be. 

            Not seeing Colt dusting outside of it I paused and sighed as I heard their bickering inside. Sliding open the door I raised my eyebrow. Now this was a sight…

            "….I'm really good with names ya know!" Listening to Colt I looked at him with boredom before noticing that Storm had spotted me. She looked like a bass fish as her mouth opened and closed, obviously having been about to reply to Colt's comment. 

            Noticing their position just now I almost missed her greeting me with an almost Colt like drawl. Turning to her again I struggled to talk a moment before shaking my head and getting myself together. Really they must have just slipped on the waxed floors, after all they were only teenagers! 

            Relaying the message Tum Tum had given me. Storm tried to get to her feet but fell, Colt barely dodging, and letting her hit the ground. Not really listening to her I just shook my head. "You guys take your time." 

I couldn't help but rub my eyes as I grumbled and went down towards the stream where we so often trained. I had a feeling that with these girls around things were about to get so much more complicated.

~~~End Chapter 6

A/N: The thing is…McClaret, claret. Claret is a synonym for ruby. Lol! I actually thought that up before hand! I mean sure Colt got his name cause he's all wild and Tum Tum …well that's self explanatory, but Ruby got her name based on the fact she so much fits herself, there is no way to change her. Storm, well she has issues as many of you know, and Natter…likes to talk hence Natter.  

Well there you have it. Ruby's real identity revealed. Here's something I totally forgot to do last chapter…the thank you's!

For chapter 4 thank you's…

Isis- YO! Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it!

Me- (you not me..-_- confusing huh?) 

beautyqueen321- There you go! I updated as soon as I could, though it did take a while.. 

C.M. Dracoon- Thanks for the compliment! ^.^ and thanks for reading and enjoying my story!

Joerule- I will! I promise I will!

Moonlights Sundance- Ah I'm not sure but love might just be a new issue for Storm and Colt but no promises of course! Heh. 

Moviechic189- I can't guarantee that I can finish it that soon but I can update!

Makayla- Tehe, in all due time my dear, in all due time. (You need to read my Motocross story! There's a girl with your name in it!) 

Kawaii Neko- Heya cute kitteh! I will keep it up, I promise!

For last chapter-

Makayla- Awww, thanks! Though there aren't very many 3 Ninja's fanfics out there are there? LOL. It's a shame really it is. Thank you for being there and reading my story, I appreciate it and the fact you really enjoy it warms my heart! (that cheesy enough for ya?)

Star- There's a 3 Ninja's book? 0_o I think you are thinking of something else but thanks anyways! 

Dell- Actually for a fanfic this is unnaturally short and UNFINISHED, but thanks for reading it! You ROCK (all of you!) 

Wow...that was a lot of thank you's. Anyways as a present here's a preview of the next chapter…

            Glancing from the mess on the floor to her partner in crime and then her father Natter sheepishly gave a huge grin. "oops?" 

(Not much, but for any Natter and Tum Tum fans out there it's going to be one fun chapter!)

Angelfish-Smile


End file.
